Slot Machine
by Isiah02
Summary: Gabe finds a slot machine in the basement and decides to play it. Will he win? Another fun random story.


**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: Hey there!**

**Isiah: And welcome to Slot Machine. Before we get into this story, I just wanna say thanks for the love you gave One Lustful Night and the other random fun story Jaquin-Bull Story.**

**Tom: Yeah, it's not all the time that we...-**

**Isiah: That we what?**

**Tom: Oh, nevermind, I just realized we thank the readers for supporting our stories all the time.**

**Isiah: Oh, yeah.**

**Tom: Mhm. Wanna start the story now?**

**Isiah: Yep, let's go.**

* * *

**Slot Machine**

Princess Elena was heading towards the royal living room when she spotted Gabe looking underneath the couch. She saw that the cushions were all over the floor and said, "Gabe, why did you mess up the couch?! That's my favorite couch!"

"I'm looking for coins," Gabe answered.

"Coins," Elena let out a chuckle. "You'd be lucky to find a penny in the palace before Isabel grabs it."

Gabe was ignoring Elena's last comment and found a little bag of coins underneath the couch. He picked it up and asked, "Then what's this?"

"Oh, that's for my royal slot machine, of course."

"You guys have a slot machine in the palace," Gabe asked getting up from the floor.

"Well, yeah. In the basement," Elena said. "But think about for a second, Gabe. Would you use up all your money on a slot machine or give it to a greater cause?"

"And that greater cause is what exactly?"

"Why, me of course!"

Gabe shook his head and said, "You're shameless when it comes to these type of causes."

"Okay, how's about this. If you win the slot machine, you get to take all the money from me," Elena went over to the bag of coins and gave them to Gabe. He took the coins and said, "Okay, you got me. I'm gonna give it a go."

As Gabe left for the basement, Elena said under her breath, "Oh, I almost forgot to warn him, this can get very addicting."

**One Week Later...**

Elena was in her bedroom chilling with her friend Naomi.

"Naomi, I'm worried about Gabe," Elena said with worry in her. "He's been down in that basement for a whole week."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, you think we should check up on him?"

"I mean, I guess," Naomi said getting up from her chair and Elena got up from her bed. They both went down to the basement and found Gabe using the slot machine.

The girls took a moment to observe what they were looking at and Elena stepped up first getting Gabe's attention. He turned around to let them see that he quickly grew a beard over the last week. "So, um, how much have you gotten through the game, Gabe," Elena asked.

"I'm so close! Just watch me," Gabe said putting in another coin. He then pulled the lever activating the slots. After a few quick moments, the slots stopped resulting in a lemon, a spike, and a number 7. The machine then said "You lose" when the slots came to a stop.

"STOP FUCKING ROASTING ME, I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG TO YOU," Gabe shouted at the game. Elena and Naomi giggled at this and watched as Gabe put in another coin and pulled the lever again. After a few more quick moments, the slots stopped, but this time resulting in two jackpots and a spike. The game once again said, "Loser" when it came to a stop.

"I. Said. STOP," Gabe shouted getting more and more frustrated with the slot machine.

"Gabe, just give up already," Elena pleaded.

"No! I will NEVER!

"Sucks to be you, I guess," Naomi said walking off. Elena watched again as Gabe put in another coin and once again pulled the lever.

**One Month Later...**

"Elena! This slot machine is rigged," Gabe said as Elena came back to the basement.

"You're right. It is," Elena said.

"Then why'd you tell me to play it," Gabe asked.

"I didn't tell you to do anything," Elena protested.

Gabe stepped away from the slot machine as he spoke. "Where did all the coins go?"

"The same place where your crap goes," Elena answered.

"Wait. I don't feel any coins in my butt," Gabe said making Elena giggle at his statement.

"No, silly. The place after it gets flushed down the toilet."

"Oh, I get it. They're in the sewers!"

Elena let out another giggle and said, "Not in the palace. My crap is bananas."

Gabe paused at what he just heard and said, "You really went that far for the crap joke? I can name five people who won't even understand that joke."

"I don't care."

"Well where's the kingdom's gambling profit safe at," Gabe asked.

"In the royal work-out room, of course," Elena said.

"How come you never use the work-out room's boxing ring?"

"A better question would be," Elena said before mocking Gabe's voice. "Why do you have the kingdom's gambling profits in the work-out room?"

"That's not how I sound," Gabe said getting defensive.

"That's not how I sound," Elena mocked his voice again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," Gabe shouted.

"No, you shut the fuck up," Elena once again mocked before letting out a mocking cry.

Gabe got real triggered by Elena's mocking and charged at Elena. She moved out the way and managed to trip the royal guardsman making him fall to the ground. After seeing that he was on the ground, Elena looked and found out that he quickly fell asleep. She then let out a smirk and said, "Sweet dreams, Gabe. Sweet dreams," she said before going to the slot machine and putting all the coins in a little bag.

**Later that Afternoon**

Mateo de Alva was heading down to the basement to look for some parts when he suddenly saw sight of the slot machine in one of the rooms. He took a long look at it and slowly walked up to it, pulling out a quarter.

"I'm just testing," Mateo said putting the coin in the slot machine. He then pulled the lever and watched as the slots went into random items. It eventually stopped at two jackpots and a spike and Mateo slightly grunted saying, "Almost had it on my first try."

Just when he was about to leave the room, he slowly made sure that nobody was coming downstairs with him. As soon as he saw that it was clear, he sat down in the chair and began playing more of the slot machine.

**Evening in Avalor**

Elena was heading down to the basement when she noticed Mateo sleeping on the slot machine. She kindly woke him up and asked, "Were you on the slot machine all day?"

"Mhm. It's so fun," Mateo said yawning.

"Yeah, hey it's getting late," Elena said. "You should head on up to bed." Mateo let out a small smile and got up from the chair only to fall and be caught by Elena. She placed his arm on top of her shoulder and began carrying Mateo upstairs.

"Who knew slot machines could be so fun," Mateo said.

"I know. Especially when you're such a sucker to fall for its tricks," Elena mumbled making sure Mateo didn't hear what she said.

* * *

**Isiah: This is why I don't gamble.**

**Tom: You won't find me in any casino either.**

**Isiah: Heh heh. Welp, that wraps up another random fun story. Again we wanna thank you all for the love you gave One Lustful Night and Jaquin-Bull Story. You guys are awesome for that.**

**Tom: Don't forget to leave this story a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

**And now for a Quick Random Moment.**

***Elena and Ash in battle(Shout out to whoever can guess what quote this is from)***

**Elena: "You may know everything I'm going to do, but that doesn't mean anything since I know everything that you're going to do! Strange, isn't it?"**

**Ash: Wait. Did you just quote-**

**Elena: DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!**

**Ash: Shit. Sorry.**


End file.
